


Eluviesta Showers Bring Bloomingtide Flowers

by athenril_of_kirkwall (al_fletcher)



Series: Abigail Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Dragon Age II Quest - Terror on the Coast, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/pseuds/athenril_of_kirkwall
Summary: Hawke and Merrill get caught in the rain.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Merrill
Series: Abigail Hawke [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252313
Kudos: 9
Collections: DA Drunk Writing Circle Prompt Fics





	Eluviesta Showers Bring Bloomingtide Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for f!Hawke/Merrill, "Pluviophile: one who loves rain, a rain-lover"

“Oh, that’s just perfect,” Hawke grumbled, as she gazed out of the mine entrance overlooking the rocky shores of the Wounded Coast.

Merrill peeked out from the mine, looking around Hawke to seek out the cause of her distress, asking, “What’s the matter, Hawke?”

“It’s bloody pouring down, that’s what the matter is,” Abigail Hawke said as she turned around to face her. “And here I was hoping for a nice sunny walk back to Kirkwall after clearing out this slaver den.”

“Oh, so it’s raining,” Merrill said, sticking her hand out to confirm it.

Hawke turned around, heading back into the cave. “Well, we might as well get comfy in here until it passes. Maker, hopefully that’s before sunset or it’ll be a damp _and_ dark trek back. Nothing to do but settle in, I reckon.”

Merrill asked, still looking out at the rain and seas, “Why?”

Hawke wheeled around, responding, “Because…we’ll get wet?”

“We can dry off,” Merrill said, turning to face her.

“With what f…”, Hawke asked, before her question trailed off, answered by Merrill playing with a ball of flame over her hand, before then continuing, “I mean, yes, we could, but we’d need to find some shelter on the way there, and that’d be a massive waste of time…”

Merrill shook her head, saying, “I don’t think you understand me, Hawke. I’m not saying to make the journey over there in the rain, but to simply…spend some time outside.”

“While it’s raining?”

“Why not?”, Merrill asked, shrugging her shoulders. “We Dalish do it all the time while we’re on the move, after all. Because, well, even the forest cover can’t block every drop of rain. For that matter, it would be very concerning _if_ it did.”

Hawke started, “Well, we humans have the benefit of buildings _most_ times…”

“Like this damp and mouldy mine?”, Merrill asked, looking around performatively. “If you want to wait things out over here, be my guest, Hawke.”

With that, she started taking off the outer layers of her vestments, much to Hawke’s shock. “You’re not going to—”

“ _Frolic_ in the rain?”, she asked with an innocent gaze as her chainmail fell to the floor. “Don’t be silly, Hawke. I just don’t want _those_ to get wet. Come join me once you get bored.”

Hawke watched as her lover wandered out, stretching her arms out and turning up to the sky, feeling the rain splash on her face, and figuring maybe she was onto something here, joined her some short seconds afterwards _sans_ armour and sword.

Before long, the two of them were back in the mine, huddled under a pile of their drier clothes and warming themselves up by the fire Merrill had set.

“I want to thank you for that, Merrill,” Hawke said.

“Admit it,” Merrill said, smiling up at her, “I always have the best ideas.”

“Sure,” Hawke conceded, “Sometimes you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://athenril-of-kirkwall.tumblr.com/post/627746638240350208/


End file.
